Expectativas no cumplidas
by Adhara.sparks
Summary: Depresión... Esto es parte del día a día de Isabella Cullen. ¿Cómo llegó a este punto, donde ya no hay esperanzas, donde ya no hay retorno? Soledad, tristeza, culpa, tantas cosas que no la dejan en paz. TRAGIC OS.


_Hola, esta es la primer fic que me animo a publicar. Sé que la temática no es ¿fácil?, pero denle una oportunidad. _

_Todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, pero por favor que predomine el respeto. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. Por otro lado, la trama sí es mía.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>B<em>_eteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**_Gracias!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Expectativas No Cumplidas<strong>

**Diario personal de I.C.**

**17 de diciembre de 2013:**

Esta es la segunda vez. La segunda vez que no cumplo con las expectativas. La segunda vez que, sin importar cuánto me esfuerce, no consigo ser suficiente. Suficiente para demostrarme a mí misma que puedo con todo lo que me propongo; suficiente para mostrarles a mis padres que soy de fiar, que soy responsable de mi presente, pero también de mi futuro –aunque de este ya no quede mucho–; suficiente para ser un ejemplo para mis hermanos menores.

Lo único que puedo rescatar de toda esta situación, es que no tuve que ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Él, quien fue mi luz un día, ya no está para ver esto… lo que queda de mí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Flashback.**

_Nos íbamos de paseo a un lugar especial para él, ahí conoció a Esme, mi abuela. A ella no la conocí. Era bastante mayor que el abu._

_Tardamos más o menos una hora en llegar, pero en cuanto lo hicimos y lo vi, quedé maravillada con el lugar. Era espectacular, las flores, el bosque a nuestro alrededor… la quietud._

_Aunque Forks no es grande, el movimiento puede llegar a ser abrumador._

_Esta es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar abiertamente de la abuela. Su amor a la vida, su dulzura…_

_Según me contó fue amor a primera vista. Esme en el prado, toda adornada con las flores silvestres que aquí crecen, dijo que estaba hermosa… radiante._

_Desde que me mostró este santuario, santuario al amor que se tuvieron y que él aún siente por Esme, venimos cada pocos días. _

_Allí es donde nos abrimos al otro, contándonos sobre nuestros días, cosas de la escuela, su trabajo, amigos, la abuela…_

_Me gusta cuando habla de ella. Siento que la estoy conociendo, que estoy recuperando el tiempo que no tuve con ella._

_Veo como mi abu es feliz de recordarla, aunque la nostalgia acompañe esa felicidad._

_A veces hacemos picnics, jugamos, disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. _

_Gran parte de nuestros momentos felices juntos fueron allí._

**Fin flashback.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Carlisle, ese es su nombre, era mi sol, mi inspiración, era mi abuelo. Supongo que lo sigue siendo, sólo que ya no lo tengo aquí conmigo. Por suerte y mala suerte al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué digo esto? Bueno, lo de la suerte ya lo expliqué. Él me vio caer en la tentación una vez y sufrió viéndome ahí, indefensa y sin poder salir de ese maldito círculo vicioso. Intentó por todos los medios y hasta agotarlos, y lo logró... Pude escapar de ese mundo.

Para mi mala suerte, sus esfuerzos fueron muchos, sus angustias aun más y las fuerzas de mi querido Carlisle no lo soportaron. Aún estando yo hospitalizada e inconsciente, él dejó este mundo para unirse a los ángeles en el cielo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Diario personal de I.C.**_

_**19 de junio de 2009:**_

_Hace cuatro días que desperté y estoy cien por ciento consciente de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor. Por lo que me dijeron mis padres hace unas tres semanas que fui ingresada al Hospital de Forks._

_Desde que desperté noté en mis padres las ganas de interrogarme sobre los motivos que me llevaron a esto. La droga, tan dañina y sin embargo, tan relajante…_

_Cuando estoy bajo los efectos de la heroína, siento que nada me puede, que soy invencible, pero lo más importante, es que me hace olvidar. O tal vez no es tanto eso, sino que estoy tan relajada que no puedo martillarme la cabeza con los miles de por qué que me rondan._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Diario personal de I.C.**_

_**22 de junio de 2009:**_

_Esta mañana se decidieron a hablar conmigo. Papá estaba furioso porque mi respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas fue la misma: alzar los hombros. _

_No quiero hablar de ello, me pone mal._

_Desde que desperté en el hospital he estado yendo a sesiones con un psicólogo, el tipo logró sacarme tanto como mis padres… Nada._

_Hace una semana que estoy en mis cinco sentidos y no he visto al abuelo. ¿Será que lo decepcioné tanto que ya no quiere verme?_

_Espero que no sea eso…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Diario personal de I.C.**_

_**27 de junio de 2009:**_

_Me siento fatal. Hoy me enteré de la peor noticia. Yo creyendo que no quería saber de mí... Ojalá fuese cierto._

_Llevo 12 días despierta pensando en la cagada que me mandé y carcomiéndome el cerebro por la ausencia de Carlisle, y todo porque el médico pensó que era mejor no hacerme pasar… ¿malos ratos? ¿En serio?_

_Tengo la tranquilidad de saber que no sufrió durante este paso. Fue mientras dormía, muerte súbita dijeron. Si sufrió fue por mi culpa, esto es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde ahí y en adelante ya no fui la misma de siempre; la chica aplicada en la escuela pero aun así rebelde; la niña de papá, a la que le gustan las peleas; la chica que ama los vestidos con cierto aire virginal, pero le gusta salir de noche a ligar. A partir de ese entonces todo, absolutamente todo cambió para mí.

Aunque intentaron disimularlo, lo podía intuir. La desilusión, el reproche.

Este pequeño infierno de pueblo que, al igual que yo, amaba al abuelo, no dejaba de juzgarme con sus miradas. Poquito a poquito me dejaron de invitar a salir, me excluyeron de sus conversaciones a la hora del almuerzo. Hasta que, harta de este tira y afloje de hipocresía, decidí aislarme completamente. No hablaba con nadie ni en la escuela ni en casa, luego de unas semanas los profesores dejaron de insistir, mis "amigos" hace rato no lo hacían así que ni tuvieron que desistir. Sin embargo, en casa no perdían las esperanzas.

Lo que nadie entendió, y espero lo hagan más adelante, es que la única persona con la que quería hablar y que sus pláticas no me parecían banales, ya no estaba. ¿Es que acaso a nadie se le ocurrió que ya me sentía culpable? ¿Que no necesitaba que me acusaran? Aunque no lo hiciesen en voz alta, lo sentía, me dolía. No me ayudaban, sólo me lastimaban más si es posible.

Lo más seguro es que para cuando lo comprendan, si es que pueden imaginarse el dolor que me acompaña y me acompañó cada día desde que él se fue, ya sea demasiado tarde.

Llevo contando desde el día que me dieron el alta por la desintoxicación y más aún desde que me dieron el alta psiquiátrica. Cuando todos decían que si todo iba bien y no caía nuevamente en la depresión, y en la tentación que las drogas me suponían, todo sería como antes. El problema siguiendo ésta lógica es que los tan llamados especialistas no se preguntaron cómo era todo antes.

No es nada agradable para mí recordar y supongo que a ustedes tampoco les será fácil enterarse de esta forma, pero a estas alturas ya no me quedan opciones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Diario personal de I.C.**_

_**14 de septiembre de 2006**_

_Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, cumplí doce. ¿Mis regalos? Porquerías; muñecas y demás bobadas. Sólo el abu sabe qué es lo que me gusta: libros. Lástima que no le pegó en el género. _

_Romántico. Con el infierno que vivo tres veces a la semana y espera que me guste el romance. ¡Por Dios! _

_No sé qué hacer. Esto es cada vez peor, él es cada vez más brusco. Ya no aguanto, no quiero esto para mí._

_¿Qué no daría por ser como mis compañeras? Igual de ingenua que ellas. Por desgracia, me tocó otra vida… Otro infierno._

_Cinco años y nadie se ha enterado. ¡Cómo de ciegos deben ser! _

_Todas las noches recuerdo lo que este bastardo me hace, la sensación de suciedad cuando termina, mis ruegos por que pare y sus risas ante éstos. _

_Me duermo con los ojos hinchados de tanto dejar caer lágrimas. A esta altura, ya no sé cómo es que siguen saliendo._

_Estoy cansada, harta de este martirio. Me duele todo el cuerpo, y el no cuerpo también…_

_Ruego porque se acabe pronto. Esto está siendo demasiado… Espero poder con ello._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Recuerdan al "dulce y responsable" hijo del _Sheriff_, nuestro vecino? Ese _sujeto_ era mi niñero. Me cuidó, si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que hizo, a mí y a mis hermanos por 7 años. Fueron 7 años de sufrimiento por mi parte.

Se supone que la primera vez de una persona es con quien amas, que sería dulce y tierno; pues no fue así. La última vez que sucedió tenía 14 añitos.

Mi vida no fue exactamente normal después de ese tormento. ¿Todavía se preguntan por qué soy "rara"? Ya no confiaba en los muchachos, les temía, me asqueaban, en cierta forma los odiaba.

Tenía un secreto muy oscuro que no podía compartir con nadie por miedo a las represalias. Ese secreto, esa oscuridad me llevó por el camino de las drogas. Fui débil y lo lamento profundamente porque sé que los lastimé.

Hoy hace más de 4 años y medio desde el día del fallecimiento mi abu. Hoy, se cumplen 4 años y medio desde mi alta médica. Hoy volví a caer en la oscuridad.

Me encontró vulnerable otra vez.

Lamento las formas, lamento haberme escapado, lamento muchas cosas… especialmente el sufrimiento que les causo.

Sepan perdonarme,

_**Isabella Cullen.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**24 de diciembre de 2013**_

—_Noticia de último momento. Isabella Cullen, la joven de 19 años que escapó de su casa de Forks, Washington hace ya unos días, fue hallada muerta en la madrugada de hoy en las profundidades del bosque. Se le están haciendo las pericias correspondientes, pero las autoridades han dicho que junto a su cuerpo había altas dosis de heroína, lo que sugiere que falleció producto de una sobredosis…_

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por su tiempo!<p> 


End file.
